


【带卡】交往宣言（你的心事番外）

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: AKA 四次带土没能说出交往宣言还有一次大家都知道了- 回村上忍土X暗部卡





	【带卡】交往宣言（你的心事番外）

“抱歉，我来晚了！”带土匆匆忙忙从时空间里跳出来的时候差点跌了一跤，路过的小孩被突然出现在半空的人影给吓哭了。

“喂喂，在村子里用得着神威吗？你看，把小朋友都吓哭了。”卡卡西说，“今天迟到又是什么理由？”

“今天我提前了不少出门，本来打算直接用神威过来，可是一下楼就看到了一个搬行李的老奶奶……”

“是老奶奶要搬东西的时候就会在你家楼下守着吧？”卡卡西不满的耷着半月眼说，指了指身后已经亮起了一片五彩灯火的长街。“夏日祭都已经开始了。真是的，连第一次约会都要迟到吗？”

带土的脸上浮起红晕。“是因为突发事件而已！我当然知道是第一次约、约会……你、你可不要因为这样就紧张啊！”他说着打量了一下卡卡西。卡卡西的眼睛看上去总是懒懒散散的样子，今天他没有佩戴护额，白色的碎发搭在额头上，身上又穿着宽松的浴袍，半截手腕露在袖子外，一点也没有任务中凛冽冷肃的气息，整个人慵懒随意。带土忍不住又上下瞧了两眼。

“带土？”卡卡西叫了他一声，“还不走吗？”“啊？啊，走吧走吧。”带土连忙跟上转过身的卡卡西，一起走向夏日祭。带土从小和卡卡西一起在窜过的木叶大街小巷不知道有多少，然而今天这短短几步却突然变得格外漫长——毕竟这可是交往后第一次约会啊。

自从两人上次总算心意相通，卡卡西随即便由于淋雨的缘故再次躺回了病床。这一次琳恨不得将办公室搬到卡卡西的病房里，一天查房八次问诊五次还要心理疏导两三次，坚决杜绝一切卡卡西可能逃离病床的可能性。因此卡卡西在床上一直乖乖的躺到到了夏日祭的前一天才被勉强开恩放出医院。这期间带土别说是约会，差点连卡卡西的人都见不着。“你们两个人在一起永远都不省心。”琳压着怒火说，“如果再让我发现偷偷跑出去，今年就都别想去夏日祭了。”

今天总算第一次以情侣的身份走在木叶的街道上，带土简直僵硬的不行，差点同手同脚的平地摔。“约会的话到底应该说些什么好呢？”带土苦恼的想，“和平时一样说些乱七八糟的小事不会太破坏气氛吗？”往常两人聚在一起的时候什么都能聊，从如何提升神威虚化的时限和速度聊到带土帮助过的老奶奶的女儿的同事，不过如果现在突然说起「论查克拉的五种属性」或者「甘栗甘新品四色丸子」这样的话题，似乎也太不解风情了。在几年一度的夏日祭，和恋人一起走在热闹的小摊之间看着花火……这么浪漫的情景怎么能随便浪费掉？

此外还有一件让带土又害羞又烦恼的事情。虽然自交往以来两人私下耳厮鬓摩腻腻歪歪，可是还没机会给大家正式宣布交往。“一定要让他们大吃一惊。”一想到可以官方宣告卡卡西名有所属，带土就一阵得意，他希望以一种看起来不太刻意又帅气的方式透露出来。

“可是应该怎么做比较好呢？”带土在心里思索着，“恋人一起散步的话……”他看了看周围的情侣，许多男士都搂着自己的女友的腰，甜甜蜜蜜的腻在一起。但两个大男人搂着腰似乎有点别扭。带土在脑内默默的想象了一秒打消了念头。不然就牵手吧？情侣之间手牵着手逛祭典听起来也不错。

带土一边想着一边往卡卡西身边挪了挪，他的心脏砰砰直跳，很快两人的袖子就蹭到了一起。带土偷偷看了一眼身旁的青年，对方依然一副懒洋洋的样子，和平常看起来没什么不同。说起来两人大概都是第一次约会——不仅是他们之间，跟其他人也没有过相关的经验，可是卡卡西似乎完全不像带土这么一惊一乍。“难道天才连约会都无师自通吗？”带土泄气的想。

“你靠的也太近了吧，”卡卡西嘟囔着说，“好热……”虽然嘴上这么说着，卡卡西并没有推开带土。带土咽了口唾沫，慢慢把手从两人接触的袖子下面伸过去。明明私下每天都在亲亲抱抱，可是一走到人群里带土一下子又害羞起来。

“咦，这不是卡卡西和带土吗？”身后突然传来这样的声音。

带土吓得立刻缩回了手，转过头一看，是阿斯玛和红。

“今年的夏日祭真不错呢，”红笑着说，舀了一勺手里的刨冰。“你们玩了点什么？”

“我们才刚到而已。”卡卡西回答，这时阿斯玛把红手里的刨冰给夺走了。“你少吃点冰，一会儿肚子着凉。”

“你们两个可真是甜蜜啊，”带土说，“果然夏日祭就适合跟恋人一起度过。”他说着意有所指的深深看了一眼身旁的人，又往卡卡西身上贴了贴。

“是啊，这还是我和红正式交往之后第一次一起过夏日祭呢。”阿斯玛也瞧着红幸福的说，完全没有察觉到带土的暗示，满眼只有他的新婚妻子。“好了，红想去吃苹果糖，我们先走一步。”说完阿斯玛和红依偎在一起朝着不远处的小摊子走去。

“啊……好的。”带土茫然的望着他们远去的身影。“卡卡西，他们是不是——没有发现我们在一起了？”

“嗯？早晚都会知道的吧？”卡卡西漫不经心的回答，“还是说——你刚才本来想告诉他们？”

“你、你不想吗？！”带土脸红的扭开头。

“那倒不是。不过，只是站在一起的话别人看不出来吧？”

“嗯？”

“我是说，我们平时聚在一起的时候也是这样站着的，也许今天挨得近一点……不过夏日祭人这么多，挤在一起好像也很普通。”卡卡西说。

“也是……”带土皱着眉头说，“所以要——”他的话说到一半，右手已经被温暖的指尖抓起，卡卡西握住了他的手。

“这样会比较像在交往吧？”卡卡西说。

带土的耳朵又红了。

两个人之间的气氛也因为这个小插曲而缓和了许多，一边聊天一边就走到了捞金鱼的小摊前，许多小朋友正拿着纸网和小碗在池子边奋战。“带土小朋友也想玩吗？”卡卡西揶揄的乜了一眼身旁的人。带土还没回答，一声大吼打断了他。

“卡卡西你来了！和我一决胜负吧。”

接下来毫无悬念的出现了一身绿色的紧身衣。“怎么样？今天在夏日祭就用捞金鱼来较量吧！”凯拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，干劲满满。

“啊，可是今天……”卡卡西犹豫的看了一眼带土，不过凯显然已经早有准备，把买好的纸网递给了卡卡西。

“来吧，青春的夏日祭！”

——带土真想用神威把金鱼都挪到卡卡西碗里宣布卡卡西获胜然后赶紧从这里逃走。

虽然不情愿被打断约会，但既然开始了比赛，卡卡西还是全力以赴捉起了金鱼，带土则在一旁紧张的注视着战况。几分钟后池子就已经被捞的只剩最后一只金鱼了。

凯的体术已臻巅峰，手速非常快，眼见他两人同时朝金鱼伸出了纸网，凯忽然手腕一转将金鱼拍到了水下，从上往下盖住了金鱼。

“卡卡西小心！凯要从水下来捞它——”现在带土已经完全投入到赛况中，只差撸起袖子加入战局。

此时凯的纸网已经被金鱼顶破，只剩下个圆框，凯立刻伸手一套企图把用框子把鱼给捞出——然而卡卡西更快一步，从金鱼下方往上一抬，金鱼穿过了凯的圆框被送到了空中，卡卡西左手一晃，金鱼就直接落到了他的碗里。

“我多捞一只，这次是我赢了。”卡卡西的声音听起来很愉快。

“可恶——看来我还要继续修炼！老板再来！”

“那个……凯先生，已经没有金鱼了……”

“偶尔玩一下还挺有意思的。”从摊位走出来，卡卡西感叹道。

带土却耸了耸肩，“上次好像有人吐槽我用写轮眼捉金鱼，今天看起来……”他得意的仰起头，“好像卡卡西也用了写轮眼嘛。”

“你可不要狡辩，我都看着呢，你捞最后那只鱼的时候睁开了左眼。”带土一想到卡卡西如此依赖左眼不由笑容更大了。

卡卡西难得的没有立刻呛回来，他看了一眼带土，也许是灯光的缘故，脸色有点绯红。“今天……状态不太好。”

“啊？为什么——”带土说到一半突然顿住。“难道你……你是在紧……紧张吗？”

卡卡西把头转向另一侧，抓了抓头发。“笨蛋，怎么可能不紧张啊，就算是我第一次约会什么的也……”他不再说下去。但是带土觉得他已经幸福的要眩晕了。

这时候卡卡西又说：“但是凯好像也没注意到我们……”他看了看两人又牵在一起的手。

“啊，光想着金鱼都忘记了——”带土有点懊恼，“所以只是牵手还不够明显吗？”

很快带土的第三次机会也来了。水门老师家的小鬼和几个同伴从前方蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来。

“卡卡西哥哥，带土哥——”鸣人大声跟他们打招呼，而他身旁的佐助却看上去没那么高兴。

“咦？佐助今天不和鼬一起吗？”带土问。

“哥哥今天要执勤……”佐助失落地说，“明明说好了带我来的……”

“体谅一下你哥哥吧，他也很辛苦。”卡卡西说，“等你长大以后就能体会了。”

佐助鼓了鼓小脸，愤愤不平。“你们这些大人总是把别人当成什么都不懂、都什么做不了的小孩子……”

带土看着平时比同龄人更加早熟聪慧的佐助此时露出了这个年纪的小孩子该有的稚气，不由大笑。“佐助的确很成熟呢，不过的确有很多事情不是你这么大的小孩子可以做到的。”带土说着一把搂过卡卡西，飞快的在他脸上亲了一口，还故意把两人的手十指相扣然后举起，挑衅的看着宇智波家的小侄子。

“这有什么嘛！”不等佐助回答，一旁的鸣人大声说，拉住佐助的手将他扯过来熊抱，把佐助吓了一跳。“老妈常说要跟朋友们友好相处，这有什么了不起的。对吧，小樱？”说着鸣人又要去抱另一侧樱色头发的小女孩，不过早有防备的女孩子一拳将鸣人给打开了。

“不，这不一样。”带土说，“小朋友之间的抱抱或者牵手和大人是不一样的。”

“哪里不一样啊？”鸣人睁着天然的蓝色大眼睛望着带土。

“大人可不能这样随便去抱别人。比如水门老师就只能这样抱着玖辛奈，”带土又两人牵着的手晃了晃，“或者阿斯玛也只能这样握着红。”

鸣人眨了眨眼。“可是卡卡西哥哥也不是女孩子啊？你为什么可以握着？”

“嗯？重点是这个吗？”带土一时呆住，结结巴巴的继续说：“不，重点不是女孩子，而是他们都是恋……”

不过鸣人已经很快被不远处的舞台吸引了注意力。“佐助、小樱！他们在跳舞！快点过去看看！”他扭头跟卡卡西和带土摆了摆手。“我先走啦卡卡西哥哥、带土哥！”

“感觉……完全没有被理解啊。”带土看着几个小家伙跑远的身影，和卡卡西对望了一眼。两人都露出有点好笑又无奈的表情。

“既然这样都不行，干脆就直说吧。”带土在心里下定决心，“总可以好好表达了吧？”折腾了一晚上结果完全没能达到预期的效果，带土不免有些泄气。

“卡卡西前辈？”果然又听到了熟人的声音。带土连忙给自己打气，一把揽住卡卡西的肩膀。这次的来人是卡卡西在暗部的师妹卯月夕颜和她的恋人月光疾风，说起来他也是卡卡西和带土的同期。

“嗯？琳不和你们一起吗？”疾风说。

“今天她和医院的同事一起逛……”卡卡西回答道，夕颜却露出疑惑的表情。“你们几个不是总在一起吗？为什么——”

就是现在！带土总算又抓住了一个发表交往宣言的时机。“因为今天比较特别……”他故作镇定的说，拉长了声音，心里却很紧张。

“我和卡卡西……”

“砰——”

今年夏日祭的第一只烟花升到了空中。“好美！”夕颜被天空中绚丽的花火吸引，仰头赞叹了一句。“啊，抱歉带土君，你刚才说什么？”

“我说我和卡卡西开始交……”

“砰——”“砰——”有了第一朵烟花，第二朵、第三朵也接连在空中炸裂，今年与夏日祭一同举行的花火大会也就此开幕。

“不好意思——我完全——听不清啊——”夕颜大声说，即使她努力将声音提高一点，在花火频繁的巨响里带土也只能勉强听到一点零碎的音节。他完全是从口型读出来的。不过他对面的疾风和夕颜就没有这么好的耐心了，两人被暮色里绚烂缤纷的光芒吸引住，一点也没有注意带土的口型。

是不是应该趁着夏日祭去祭拜一下祈求保佑呢？带土捂着脸绝望的想。难道是冥冥中有什么诡异的力量要阻止他宣告卡卡西和他在一起吗？他的脑子里浮现各式各样奇怪的想法。正在沮丧之时他感觉手被扯了扯，卡卡西握起他的手引着他往前走。两人穿过了长街的小摊贩，走到背后的小坡上，这里只有棵老树，视野开阔。虽然有些偏僻，倒是个看花火的好位置。

离开了热闹的夏日祭一段距离，嘈杂的人声和灯火通明的小摊都远去，清风之中除了彼此只剩满天烟花和身后的大树。

“你笑什么？”带土懊恼的在卡卡西身上锤了一拳。

“没什么。”卡卡西的眼底仍有说不出的笑意，“只不过看着你着急说出来的样子有点可爱。”

“可、可爱什么啊——”已经成年的带土立刻又露出了少年时吃瘪的表情，脸颊上浮着两朵红晕。

好在卡卡西没有继续调侃他，而是倚在了树干上，牵着带土的手将他引过来。“不用着急，他们很快就会知道的。”卡卡西笑了笑，然后将头埋在带土的肩头，深深的吸了一口气，又伸手环在带土松松垮垮的浴衣外。他这样靠着的树的时候比带土矮一些，所以当他将头从带土的浴衣褶子里抬起时，保持了一个稍稍仰望的姿态看着带土。

天空中的烟火倒影在卡卡西黑色的眼睛里，像黑暗里升起的一团火焰。带土深深的被这样的对比所吸引。明明身处黑暗，却仍然像花火一样耀眼的卡卡西。他一把将对方按在树干上，把手从宽松的浴衣衣襟伸进去贴着对方的身侧，倾身吻上去。

一开始两人还隔着面罩，于是带土轻轻舔了舔布料，感到对方的呼吸粗重起来。卡卡西在两人紧贴的空隙里拉下了面罩，柔软的嘴唇一经触碰双方都几乎颤栗了一瞬，紧随着又更加投入其中。

“卡卡西……”结束了一个绵长的亲吻之后，带土把一只手挪到卡卡西的脸颊上摩挲，对方也顺从的将头歪了歪，贴住他的掌心。“明年再来吧，夏日祭。”

卡卡西的脸在花火闪耀的余光里被映的格外柔和，接着他露出一个还要更加、更加温柔的笑容。

“好啊。”

END (真的END了吗？)

第二天去暗部找卡卡西的时候，带土觉得不太对劲。

一开始是有两名暗部成员看到他在门口时对望了一眼，然后从他身边走过去。虽然表情被面具挡住，但带土有种直觉他们是在看他。接着鼬出门的时候也在他面前停下来。

“带土叔叔，恭喜。”鼬说。

“什么？”带土莫名的望着鼬。但是鼬匆匆忙忙的去执行任务了。

当天藏欲言又止的经过时他终于忍无可忍了。

“你们暗部究竟怎么了？”带土拽着天藏的肩膀。“不……没什么。”天藏吞吞吐吐的说，“只是卡卡西前辈看起来总是很高冷，大家都没想到……”

“没想到什么？”

“……卡卡西前辈在恋爱中也这么腻歪。”天藏说，“今年如果评选暗部最佳八卦的话，卡卡西前辈的恋情一定是头条。”

“什么？！”带土大惊失色的握紧了对方，天藏连声喊痛。“你们怎么知道的？我还没说呢！”

天藏有点不好意思的摸摸鼻子。“昨天我和鼬执行了维护夏日祭秩序的任务。我们就在后面的山坡上……”

然而当时沉浸在浪漫气氛中的带土丝毫没有察觉。他突然想起了卡卡西吻他之前说的话。好吧，虽然跟他的计划不太一样，但总算——他们的交往宣言还是说出来了。

END


End file.
